Metal Gear Solid 3: Return to Shadow Moses
by Tatsumaru
Summary: Snake returns to the place he hates most...Shadow Moses. Will this be his final Mission. Find out as snake runs into some old friends...and some old foes. Prologue, Chapter1, and Chapter2 up
1. Prologue

Metal Gear Solid 3: Return to Shadow Moses  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me.  
  
Prologue  
  
The man in the tattered coat stands in a room of shadows, bathed in light. No, that is wrong: the figure is not illuminated by the light, but rather is light incarnate, light folded and curved in on itself in a holographic replica of its originator. The man speaks to the dimly lit room, knowing that the holographic image of him is being broadcasted all around the world.  
  
"You know me." Says the shining figure, pausing to take a drag on his cigarette. "You've seen my face on the News, Websites, and so on, and you've read the reports about me dying and being a terrorist."  
  
The recording presents him has a small mannequin, but he looks as if in real life he would be of normal height and proportions, if a little lanky. His shoulders slope slightly from exhaustion and age. His brown hair is spattered with lighter striations of gray. His face is worn, but recognizable. It remains a well-known face, a fearful face, a face known world wide, even in these war-torn days.  
  
The figure takes another long pull on his cigarette, and his head is bathed in smoke, then the smoke clears. You may have read the reports about my days in Foxhound, on Shadow Moses, the Tanker incident, and many other activities around the world. Some of these reports were true, some were half true and half lie, hell even some were all lie.  
  
The figure pauses, drawing itself up to its full height. He looks around, his sightless eyes sweeping the darkened room. He looks into the core of his audience's soul.  
  
"I'm best known has Solid Snake. I'm an ex-member of Foxhound, working solo. I am here to tell you what happened when I returned to Shadow Moses. Call this my most important mission ever, perhaps my final mission. I'm here to tell you the whole truth and nothing but it." 


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Metal Gear Solid 3: Return to Shadow Moses  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
"Are you ready to hear my story. It will inform you about the longest damn week of my life. I spent that week probably saving most of your lives." The holographic image takes a long drag on his cigarette. "Well." The figure paused for a minute and then sighed. "Here it goes"  
  
"I was in the middle of a mission. I was located in a top-secret underground base in New Mexico. Otagon had hacked the classified information out of the Pentagons secrete computer. There was supposed to be a Metal Gear there. His information was wrong."  
  
"The security was light, perhaps too light. When I got to the level 4 Basement…nothing was there. The room was big, big enough to hold four Metal Gear Rays. Then ten armed men came running into the room. I raised my SOCOM and fired four shots. Three of the men fell down to the ground dead, the fourth fell down lung shoot, and later died."  
  
The figure paused for a second. "I know what your thinking. How can I kill and live on guilt free? Well here's you answer, on the battlefield its kill or be killed. You can't waste a second to think about it, because if you do…it will be too late. Killing is also easier the more you do it." The figure looked down at the floor. "I'll continue now."  
  
"One of the remaining men kicked the gun out of my hand and it went flying across the room. One came from behind and hit my head with the handle end of his FAMAS, and then he held me up while the one in front of me kicked me in the stomach knocking all the wind out of me. Then the six remaining men stood there aiming at my head while I lay there dazed on the floor."  
  
"I could hear foot steps coming from behind me. I head a familiar voice say "Stand down." All six men walked away. I saw the face of the man standing in uniform with a Foxhound hat on. Then it clicked. I immediately knew it was the Colonel Roy Campbell." 


	3. Chapter2: The Deal

Metal Gear Solid 3: Return to Shadow Moses  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1: The Deal  
  
The man in the tattered coat pulled a cigarette out of his coat pocket, lifted it up to his mouth, and lit it. He then took a long drag on the cigarette watching smoke exit his mouth as he exhaled. "Shall I continue" were the word which exited his mouth immediately after the smoke. "Stick around."  
  
"I looked over at the Colonel. Still a little dazed. "Old age has slowed you down eh snake? Back when you were in Foxhound you would have taken them all out no sweat." The Colonel said to me. I stood up and stared at him and said, "What the hell are you doing here Colonel? His reply was "Don't you know? This is Foxhounds new base. I am the commander of Foxhound once again. We recently shipped a brand new Metal Gear to the Pentagon. I'm sure you were here to destroy it. Well anyways we need you help. When it was being shipped the truck carrying the disassembled parts was high jacked." "So what's that got to do with me?" "Well my friend, none of our agents have as much field experience as you. None of them has any experience fighting a metal gear." There I was, listening to the Colonel. Unaware I was about to hear the two words I hate most. The replica of snake walked to the side, got a glass of water, drank it, and sat down. "Sorry for stopping all the time."  
  
"The Colonel kept explaining the situation to me. They tracked down where they were keeping the new Metal Gear. It was being held on Shadow Moses Island. I hate those two words, Shadow Moses that is. First I told him there was no way in hell I would go back to that damn island. But then he told me that they would inject the FoxDie vaccine into me before the mission. They also said they would treat me for any dieses Big Boss had. (Since I am basically his clone.) The last thing they would do was drop all charges for Treason, Terrorism, and everything else I had done during my anti-metal gear acts. So I agreed." 


End file.
